


Baking on Date Night

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Drug Use, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Marijuana, Movie Night, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Weed, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot based on a comment Cosima made on their first date. (Season One)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking on Date Night

 

Cosima brushed the dreads back away from her face and behind her ear as she leaned over the laptop screen looking for genetic markers in the open file. She was deeply engaged in her research, fueled by curiosity and coffee. Reaching around the screen, she frowned as she realized her mug was not in the place it had been only minutes before. She looked over the top of the computer puzzled. "No mug," she said in a voice that reflected her suddenly split attention. A beautiful blond woman slowly descended to her eye level with a raised brow. "I'm late, aren't I?" Cosima asked as she shook her head. "Dumb question. I'm always late."

Delphine smiled broadly before drawing a chair toward herself. "You were going to meet me there," she noted. They had been planning a movie date for days but she was neither surprised nor angry when Cosima failed to show. She knew just what she'd be doing. She settled in the chair and brushed her fingers over her girlfriend's before sitting back in her chair. Her lips still curled, showing a distinct lack of anger on the French woman's part.

Cosima looked over at a wall clock and grimaced. "By the time we get there, no previews." She growled in her frustration. She tossed her glasses at the table beside her laptop.

"I love the previews," The blond scientist confirmed with a very brief pretend pout. Her lips were soon gently smiling as she looked through her lashes at the other woman. Cosima flustered was a fun sight.

Cosima dropped her face into her hands. "I am such a bad person."

Delphine laughed heartily. "Are you busy? Perhaps we should do this another time," the humor in her tone made her accent warm like honey.

Shaking her dark hair back, Cosima stroked Delphine's cheek. "I am so so sorry. I was just caught up and..." She sighed, dropping her head. It soon came back up. Her grin spread slowly as her eyes glinted. "I have an idea." Her brows lifted and lowered humorously.

The French woman was intrigued. "Oh?"

Cosima turned and walked toward the other side of the room opening a tall cabinet. Books filled much of it, but DVDs lined the top shelf where her eyes had immediately gone. She deliberated long and hard, occasionally poking a box before shaking her head and moving on. Delphine stood up and joined her girlfriend. She looked at the movies puzzled, as her hand rested on the small of Cosima's back. "We will watch a movie here?"

The dark haired woman turned slightly and grabbed a paper menu from a nearby table. "You call for food. Call for a lot of it, we'll need it." She was grinning happily now.

Delphine took the menu with a raised brow and looked at it briefly before turning back. Her head tilted as she watched the brunette. "Oh?" she repeated.

Cosima grinned and waved a pair of DVD boxes that she had just pulled free from the shelf. "We are baking tonight."

"Cookies?" Delphine asked puzzled. The last she checked, Cosima's preferences ran toward taking advantage of the many paper menus piled on the table. She wasn't sure that the stove worked.

She barked a laugh as she went to the TV. "Ourselves." Cosima put in a movie and started the player. She hit pause when it hit the actual movie. She pulled off her overshirt and tossed it over the top of the chair. "This is going to be good." she said in a happy and excited way as she moved around pulling down throw blankets and pillows to toss on the couch. She seemed intent on making them a little nest.

Delphine looked at the screen still very puzzled. "Black and white?" She pulled her own jacket off and laid it neatly beside Cosima's shirt before turning and picking the phone off the wall charger. She perused the menu again, this time with an eye for ordering once she found the phone number.

"Reefer Madness as it was meant to be seen. Black and white..." she pulled out a small box from a nearby drawer and opened it revealing marijuana and papers, "and buzzed." She chuckled and went to sign off her lap top. She needed fresh eyes on her work anyway.

Delphine laughed. "Such a rebel ma chérie." She began dialing the delivery restaurant. She loved to see this side of the woman she cared so much for.

They were soon giggling at the maniacal piano player in the movie. Delphine had been hesitant at first, but soon looked at the happy and mischievous look on her girlfriend's face and took a deep breath and held. She smiled. This was not something she would do everyday, but she was having fun. The too serious posing and warnings of Reefer Madness was high comedy and the feeling of Cosima laughing in her arms was magical. She drew Cosima's eyes to hers. Her lips brushed the young evo devo student's lips with her own, savoring the petal soft brush.

Cosima let out a happy breath as Delphine pulled back slightly. The movie was suddenly forgotten. Cosima leaned in, her fingers sliding into the heavy waves of Delphine's blond hair. Delphine brushed her fingers down Cosima's side and kissed her way along her jaw. "Ma cherie," she whispered.

Cosima drew the French woman's lips back to hers. Her fingers stroked back down through her hair to Delphine's back, pulling her tightly to her. She turned herself to straddle the blond's lap with a smile. "Hello," she said with a smile.

Delphine let out a surprised laugh. "Aggressive." Her fingers trailed over Cosima's chest. "I like that."

Cosima pulled off her tank top and leaned into her for a deep and searching kiss. "Me too," she whispered.

The French woman almost purred as she lay back on the couch, Cosima never leaving her lips. She felt nipples behind the thin fabric of a bra press into her chest as her hand slid down the silken skin of Cosima's back.

Cosima arched like a cat against her traveling hand. Her tongue slowly explored the other woman's mouth. Delphine's hand covered her jeans clad ass and massaged gently. The dreads of the brunette fell around them like a curtain.

Delphine groaned at the heat of the woman laying on her. She raised her knee slightly between Cosima's legs. Cosima kissed her way to the French woman's lobe and tugged it lightly with her teeth before saying, " Aggressive. I like that." She pulled back and smiled. Her fingers brushed the other woman's nipple before Cosima leaned down to kiss Delphine's throat.

The blond slid a hand between them to pull at her shirt buttons needing to feel that wonderous skin on her own. Cosima's lips slid down following those fingers. Delphine was in heaven. As over wrought music and over done dramatics went on unnoticed on the screen, they found delight, not the madness promised by their evening's viewing.


End file.
